Love is Forbidden Starring Piper and Aerrow
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper's love is found out and the Sky Knight is cross about it but with Starling and Star (Voiced by: Richard Ian Cox) helping them can they make the Sky Knight Council change their minds while Cyclonis and her goons attack? PiperxAerrow


Love is Forbidden Starring Piper and Aerrow

Set a week aftrbidden Starring Piper and Aerrow

er our last adventure only one more to go.

Aerrow and Piper flew to the normal side of Atmos to visit Piper's Mum where on Atmosia Piper's Mum and Starling were waiting.

"Hello friends." Smiled Starling.

"Hi Starling." Smiled Piper and Aerrow holding each other's hands.

"Best keep it secret my daughter you know the Sky Knight Code." Warned Piper's Mum and Aerrow nodded as Piper sighed.

Then Harrier came.

"I knew you two were hiding something you know that love is forbidden for a Sky Knight." He said.

"For the record Harrier it was my love for Piper that saved our lives over Cyclonia." Replied Aerrow bravely.

Flashback

"Aerrow….I'm so sorry." Said Piper as she got weak and she began to fall!

"PIPER!" cried Aerrow and he managed to grab Piper before she fell far! "If we gotta go down at least we're going down together."

Then he smiled and she returned the smile with her own and then they both glowed blue and Piper got better.

Present

"And I am grateful Aerrow did save me." Smiled Piper.

But Harrier didn't listen and reported it to the Sky Knight Council.

"You two know that relationships between a Sky Knight and a member of his or her squadron is forbidden." Said a member of the council.

"I think you can't tell Aerrow and Piper what to do they saved the Atmos and also their love has saved each other 100's of times some of them I was there." Said Starling.

Then a ship touched down outside.

"It's one of Scar's ships." Said Dove.

"Don't worry I'm not here to invade I'm here to meet Atmos' greatest heroes." Said a voice.

"Star." Smiled Aerrow and Piper.

"I came to visit and I heard that love is forbidden well I say from what I saw during the attempted invasions that Aerrow and Piper have put each other and the Atmos together at the same time." Admitted Star.

"True me and Aerrow have." Admitted Piper. "And me and Aerrow along with our friends are the Ultimate Guardians of Atmos."

"That is important." Said Lynn who just flew in with a warning. "Cyclonis and her Talons are coming!"

"The two Guardians of Atmos in forbidden love I found out because of you two and my battle on Cyclonia a year ago I will finish you off now!" cackled Cyclonis as she sent her forces to attack everyone.

"I got ya now boy!" yelled Moss.

(Nightcrawlers growl)

"We will disguise you two's love later." Said the Register and Aerrow and Piper nodded.

"Binding time!" called Aerrow and Piper glowing blue! "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

And they blasted some of the Cyclonian Forces as some of the Sky Knights captured the Talons and some of the Nightcrawlers!

"YOU TWO HAVE GOTTEN STRONGER!" yelled Cyclonis.

"Sky Knights know about love and compassion something you will never understand my Best Enemy Forever!" called Piper.

Aerrow smiled.

Cyclonis growled angrily!

"You lot won't stop me from ruling the Atmos and then the rest of the Multiverse!" she yelled angrily!

"Says you!" called Aerrow as he and Piper flew up and punched Cyclonis half way across the Atmos.

"I WILL GET YOU!" yelled Moss as he used his whip hitting Aerrow on the leg!

"OUCH!" cried Aerrow as he fell out of the Sky but Piper grabbed him! "Sorry Pi."

"It's ok Aerrow." Replied Piper then Star launched his ship and blasted Moss out of the sky but Moss parachuted in front of Starling and Dove!

"I disarmed most of the weapons but kept the mini crystal lasers on in case of Cyclonians or Scar." Said Star on the radio. "Get Aerrow on my ship Piper."

"Ok." Replied Piper and soon she had Aerrow's leg bandaged. "There maybe no room mainly for love in war but it makes us stronger."

"It sure does." Admitted Aerrow holding Piper's hand.

Then Starling and the Register came on board when Star landed his ship.

"I believe we should lift this rubbish about love being forbidden." Said the Register. "You two saved Atmos with this alien again."

"That's good to hear sir." Smiled Starling.

"We'll leave you two alone." Smiled Star.

"We still die together." Said Aerrow. "Right?"

"Correct and our love will help us stop Cyclonis in way we could never imagine." Admitted Piper.

Soon Star flew them back to the Far Side to try and capture the last of the Cyclonians.

"Good luck Aerrow and Piper." He smiled as he flew back to his Homeworld.

"I love you Piper." Said Aerrow.

"I love you too." Replied Piper and they kissed before they flew after the last of the Cyclonians.

Iris Out

Aerrow and Piper Will Return


End file.
